Aoikisaki Yoshida
| japanese = | magic = Ice Dragon Slayer Magic(Ice Burst) | weapons = | tblColour = #8AB8E6 | textColour = black }} Aoikisaki Yoshida (吉田青い后, Literally meaning: "Blue Empress of the Yoshida") is sadistic female Wizard member currently belonging to no guild. She has picked up quite a name for herself throughout the sea's as the Empress of Destruction (破壊皇后, Hikaikōgō). Her abilities as well as her extreme and cruel ways of taking care of her opponent's gave birth to this name that reached even the Magic Council by default, which swiftly turn to them attempting to recruit her, which had been recorded that she accepted. Aoikisaki believes that torturing each and everyone of her opponent's is the key to discouraging upcoming threats. Background Born as the first child of a royal family, Aoikisaki's parents had already planned to pass the throne over to her after they'd stepped down. Because of this she had spent most of her life being pondering in things about royalty, being taught about the country as well as which families to ally with and those that could be considered enemies. It was quite clear that Aoikisaki would become the empress. Well, it was until, the birth of her parent's second child, young Iori. The birth of a new child gave birth to lots of shatter within the castle. There was a possibility that her new younger brother could possibly become the heir to the throne now. Everything she'd been taught up until now, would be for nothing if her brother were to take the throne. She couldn't accept this, the constant talk of her losing her position nearly every time she walked within the hallways. In a sense, it was quite clear it had become annoying to her. These voices sounding like broken records play over and over in her head. The only way to get them out, was to erase them. She hadn't actually grown to hate her younger brother, but instead the people who'd "gassed" the situation. Each time the situation would be bought up, she'd lash out and attack those who were talking. After living another six years with being taught the ways of royalty, Iori had begun to be taught the ways as well. Although, what would happen would shock not only Aoikisaki, but everyone within the castle. When his father prepared him for his lesson's Iori spoke out stating he had no interest in becoming the heir to the throne. He instead stated he want to travel the sea, and be away from home, he wanted to be a swordsmen. Aoikisaki surprised at the words sprouting from her younger brother, ran and gave him a very tight hug. Telling him she'd support him one hundred percent. The hate that could have risen to something completely outrageous had vanished in just a simple sentence, and he would become her best friends. Aoikisaki and Iori were sent to the other side of town to live with relatives while their parents went off to take care of business elsewhere in the world. They were escorted via chariot and guardsmen to protect them from bandits along the way. Sitting within the chariot of their parents Aoikisaki and Iori communicated among themselves of how their relatives were. Maybe they were mean? Or could they be nice like their very own parents? The thoughts of how they were ran crazy in their mind and they both wanted answers. The fact that they never met them, especially Aoikisaki whom was older, was quite suspicious. The chariot suddenly stopped and Iori sought this would be the perfect time for him to ask the guards if they knew any information. With swiftness, he jumped from the chariot, and as he stepped out, the air had been filled with a loud scream. Outside of the chariot stood four demons, each holding two of the guards assigned to protect the chariot by the neck. As the boy shouted, the demons turned their attention to him grabbing him by his neck as well. Finally, emerging from the chariot, what Aoikisaki would witness would scare her for life. Each guard drenched in blood and now her brother held in a choke hold. With her mind going haywire she screamed in agony, the other three demons turned their attention towards her. Picking up a cutlass from one of the guards, she held it high shouting at the men to let go of her brother. The instead responded they'd pick the pitiful boy apart and have her watch. Aoikisami's mind went black, the thought of her losing her brother completely took over her. Dashing forward at the two of the men, she cut both with just one single slash which stretched across the first man's face and made contact to the second man's chest. As she passed through the two, the blood that leaked from the body of the two demons splashed all over her face, as the dropped to the ground below. With heavy pants she looked the third demon in his eye. With her pants getting heavier, so did the agony from her younger brother. His screams sounded like wails, but to the demon they sounded like music. The demon, that held her brother appeared to be the boss of the other demon. With another lash, she slash at the third demon, though instead of him dropping he got on one knee, then stood back to his feet. With a simple kick, she knocked the man back sending him tumbling a distance away into the debris. The boss found himself surprised by the yooung girls capabilities. Releasing Iori, he made his way towards Aoikisaki, who wasted no time dashing at him, cutting him across his eye, then rushing to the side of her brother. Turning to aide him, Aoikisaki found herself overshadowed by the presence of the demon she'd just stricken down. Turning to attend to the man, she placed her finger on her face wiping the blood from her face with her finger then placed it in her mouth licking it off her finger. The demon compared her actions to sadistic. With a simple punch, she was sent flying across the terrain. The demon mocked her for being so arrogant and going further to tell her he wasn't as weak as the other two. Iori couldn't take it anymore, the fact his sister had been hurt sent sparks within his body to protect her. Turn to the guard that was next to him Iori took his sword, dashed at the demon and cut him across his arm which caused blood to spit out rapidly. Angered that he'd now taken two mortal wounds from mere children, held his arm up high over Iori with the intentions of dropping it down like an hammer arm to completely crush the boy. Aoikisaki rushed over, with her cutlass in hand completely cutting the man's arm off. Simply stating, "No one will hurt my brother as long as I'm around." Iori stood next to Aoikisaki, both gave each other a smile and cut across the man along his chest creating a "X". Appearance Aoikisaki is the tall, skinny, and perfect shaped woman of nearly every man's dreams. Her eyes are a luxurious ice blue color, a rare color for anyone's eyes to take, with a nose that is little and snubbed towards the end. Aoikisaki's skin tone is much more pale compared to her bother, Yoshida Iori. Her hair is long, which is a preexisting trait within her family. Although, it is exceptionally longer than her brother, father, and mother. Her hair reaches to about roughly her calf muscle, with a somewhat wicked design to it. While most of it reaches her calf muscles, the front comes over he face spiky. She has two bangs which rest on her shoulder, and the overall color of her hair is a sky blue. Her mother has stated that Aoikisaki's hair, when she was younger, would drag along the floor which forced her to cut it. Though, even after she'd cut it, within just two short months, it would all just grow back. Aoikisaki has long healthy legs, but somewhat short arms. Over her torso, is a mini skirt shirt; a mini dress. It covers her torso completely and cuts off at the upper arm. However, after explaining her outfit to Elijah, it doesn't cut off it instead goes all the way down to her wrist. The black portions of her sleeves are a type of cuff made special for her attire. Around her neck is a tight blue silk scarf given to her by her parents. Because she wears a mini dress, she still keeps her legs hidden away by a pair of extremely high heeled boots, which leave about an inch of her legs visible. These boots, much like the sleeves on her dress, are ended off by black cuffs. This attire is known as her battle ready outfit, as what she wears for sitting at the throne is totally different. As an empress that has taken the thrown, on certain occasions, Aoikisaki can not wear her usual attire. Because of this, her parents have purchased her a kimono for this very occasion. The kimono is blue and silver, made of finest gathered silk from another region of the country. Aoikisaki's mother stated it cost her thousands of Beli to purchase and Aoikisaki should wear every time she is representing their lands. With the kimono, her mother issued her a pair of sandals and a fancy hat she must wear along with it, which sometimes she doesn't wear. Her hair is laid straight down, and the bangs that rest on her shoulders are no longer there, making her clean. Personality As a young girl Aokisaki had started off in near darkness. It's due to the possibility of the lack of attention from her parents, yet this is all speculation. True signs of darkness began to show after the birth of her younger brother, Iori. Prior to his birth, it was customary that Aoikisaki would inherit the throne. However after he was born it was up in the air of whom would take it. Because of this, the castle had been highly social, as the topic became the "talk of the castle". Aoikisaki hated this, and as she would walk through the hallways of the castle she'd lash out if she'd hear anyone talk about it. However, after hearing her younger brother state that she could take the thrown as he had other dreams, she feel instantly in love with him. Aoikisaki could easily be compared to a sadist, as it's completely evident she likes being cruel. After she and her brother faced off against four demons, they had no idea on how to get to where their relatives lived, therefore they were forced to sleep outside. Not only would they sleep outside, but they would be left to gather their own food. Aoikisaki and Iori were cornered by a demon that towered herself, which Aoikisaki. The beast growled at Aoikisaki and Iori, but Aoikisaki faced it head on. She gave the beast an intimidating glare of her own as well. The loud thumping of troops walking through the forest, forced the beast into running. As the beast took off Aoikisaki had completely different plans for it. Leaping high into the air, she held a knife in her hand. Landing on the back of the beast she sliced it's throat and as it fell to the floor, she gave off a sinister glare. As she returned to Iori, he stood in fear at her presence alone, his knees weak shaking as if her were going to fall. After leaving the castle for her two month grace period, Aoikisaki had gained quite the name for herself. It's stated that she traveled to neighboring lands, went up to their leaders, defeated them and ultimately tortured claiming their lands for herself as long as she stayed there. After she left she let loose of the claim on the land. She even placed a chain around one man and had him play like a dog while she treated him like utter dirt. Iori has given various examples of how Aoikisaki's sadistic personality is fueled. Although, his most acknowledged saying were these exact words. "Aoikisaki is compassionate, but cruel. Sadistic, but noble. She is a woman who will torture you one minute. Then at the end of the day bathe you, clean you, feed you, and take very good care of you until you fall asleep, just so that you could rise tomorrow and she could do it all over again. My older sister is nothing short of a demon that has the cruelty to push many pirate crews into nothing but helpless corners. Aoikisaki will stab you just above the heart, let your blood leak out, damp her hands in it, and let you live. Then she'll say something like, 'I'm only allowing you alive so that you'll return hopefully stronger, and I can do it all over again.'. That's just the kind of woman she is." How someone like this could lead a country was completely unknown, though it would happen. Magic and Abilities Everyone considers Aoikisaki powerful, her parents, her brother, her friends, and even other guilds deem her as a potential threat. At an extremely young age she was able to take down three demon on her own, and with the combined help of her brother take down their boss. Despite them not being the strongest group of demons around, it is still highly notable by many. Even as a empress one wouldn't suspect Aokisaki to have the power at which she does. Just a few years before she'd taken the thrown the secret serves attempted to recruit her to work for them, and it is unknown if she worked or works for them or even if she denied. From a fox such as Aoikisaki, one wouldn't expect her abilities to be where they are. However, how far she takes these abilities is also something someone wouldn't expect. It appears as if Aokisaki likes to torture her opponents before ultimately killing them. Poking at their bodies, burning portions of their skin, or anything along those lines. These are all signs of her sadistic personality, a side that even high rank officials prefer not to be on. Aoikisaki is one of the very few beings to fight on an entire war field alone and survive. Even though she fought by herself, she cripple each and every one of her opponents, and was stated to have tortured them later on. Her strength is defined by that day at which she found alone against an entire squad of opponents, defeating them all single single-handily, giving birth to the name; One Woman Army (一女性軍旅, Ichijosei Gunryu). A woman, who could stand alone on the battlefield was rare, but when the stakes are risen to the battlefield, is classified as nearly impossible. Most compared her to a demon who won't still until she is literally either swimming or bathing in her opponent's blood. : A caster type magic, and Aoikisaki's specliaty. This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. Aoikisaki can create ice from thin air or "out of nowhere", as some describe it. This ice can be used to benefit Aoikisaki how she sees fit. She can create weapons, to help her fend off against her opponents. This ranges from small sharp objects, to medium sized things like blades, to larger things like hammers. She can also use it for defensive purposes creating shields to defend against any attack. She can go as far to create a "clad" like feature, where she wears her ice like an armor. Aoikisaki can also turned nearby bodies of water into ice or even tides of her opponent's and use it as a tool for herself. With the ability to use most of the preexisting ice-make techniques, Aoikisaki has added her own flavor into the mix, so that it fits her fighting style when in a tight situation. *'Ice-Make: Mirrors:' This technique has been in Aoikisaki's arsenal since the golden days — young days. By utilzing her ice-make she is able to create any number of mirrors she pleases. With the mirrors of ice, she is able to jump from mirror to mirror attacking her opponents unpredictably. No matter the angle of the mirror she is still able to jump from mirror to mirror. While in these mirrors she is able to attack her opponents with other Ice-Make techniques therefore creating various different deadly combinations. The mirrors are somewhat reinforced, as basic heat can not melt them. She can also trap her enemies in these mirrors, and hold them for hostage. Battles and Events Trivia * Aoikisaki's source of images are used from Akame Ga Kill's Esdeath. Category:Females Category:Wizard Category:Sig's Characters